


Belonging

by lissaann



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lissaann/pseuds/lissaann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen watched the filming of <i>the</i> scene in "I Know What You Did Last Summer". He's not happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belonging

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoilers:** 4x09 "I Know What You Did Last Summer"  
>  **Disclaimer:** Jared and Jensen are real. This story is not. I have no idea of their particular sexual kinks or orientations and if anything like this is really going on it is strictly coincidence that I'm writing about it. No offense intended, no money made.  
>  **Warnings/author's notes:** rough sex, jealous!possessive!angsty!dom!Jensen, sub!Jared. Schmoop at the end and the use of the word "baby" as an endearment a couple of times.
> 
> This is something I just threw together while trying to avoid work today. I'm writing angsty, angry sex for my fandoms right now for some reason. Took maybe two hours to write this.

Even without the sex scene, filming "I Know What You Did Last Summer" was difficult. They did their own stunts, diving through a glass window – candy glass, sure, but still – twelve feet above the ground. 

The sex scene – sex, definitely, not a _love_ scene, there was no _love_ there – took forever to finish. Every single take, there was something wrong…they couldn't see Genevieve clearly enough, they both flubbed their lines, even throwing their clothes didn't land right.

Jensen had watched the filming from the corner. He didn't really want Jared to know he was there, but his jealousy began as a slow burn. The way Jared moved, the way they talked, the way they laughed when the scene got screwed up, the way Genevieve hung around Jared, always within a few feet of him.

Finally, the scene was filmed to Charlie's satisfaction and they were let go for the day. Cliff came to pick them up as usual. On the walk to the truck, Jensen seemed to be distant. Jared looked at him several times trying to read his face, which normally was very easy for him, but was unable to tell what he was thinking. When they got into the truck, Jared went to put his hand over Jensen's and Jensen pulled away.

When they got home, Jensen raced into the guest bedroom, locked the door, stripped and got into the shower. He tried to wash the images of Jared and Genevieve out of his mind, but they wouldn't stop. Genevieve straddling Jared, writhing in his lap, pushing herself closer and closer to him, trying to press her body flush to his. How Jared looked at her while they were filming, the way he protected and covered her between takes. Jensen grew frustrated and more insecure as the interactions flashed through his head. He dropped his forehead to the wall and began to pound his hands against the tile with a scream. He turned the water off and stepped out of the shower still angry. He wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the door.

Jensen was started to find Jared sitting on the bed, looking worried. Jensen looked at the bedroom door then at Jared. "How did you get in?"

Jared held up a silver key. "I made copies, just in case." He tried to catch Jensen's gaze. "What's wrong, Jen?"

Jensen's face suddenly flashed in anger. "No. Don't you dare fucking call me that." Jensen's eyes narrowed. "That's what you call _her_ , isn't it? I _heard_ you."

Jared's face went blank as he tried to figure out what Jensen was talking about.

"I was watching today." Jensen knew Jared would understand then – they had only worked on one scene, much to Eric's dismay.

"You mean…," Jared's voice dropped off as he realized what Jensen had been saying. "You don't mean…Genevieve?"

"Shut up!" Jensen shouted. "I _saw_ you, Jared!"

Jared tried to take a step towards him, and Jensen immediately backed away. "Jensen…c'mon. You know there's –"

"Don't tell me there's nothing there! Don't fucking lie to me, Jared!"

Jared stood in shock at the implication Jensen was making. "Jensen, please…,"

Without any warning, Jensen came up behind him, catching Jared off guard. His hand went to the back of Jared's neck and pushed him down into the mattress. While Jared had the height and the bulk, when Jensen caught Jared off guard, he could easily take him down. Jensen ripped off his towel and began to unbuckle Jared's belt as he lashed out. "Did you like it, huh, Jared? Her in your lap, rocking against you, pushing up against her?" He unbuttoned and tore Jared's jeans and boxers down to his knees. "I could see how you wanted to feel her tits, pinch and lick her nipples. Did you wish she was naked, Jare, so you could fuck up into her cunt? You were so hard. Everyone could see how hard you were. Did you come in your pants like a teenager with his first wet dream? Huh?"

Jared could feel Jensen's cock rubbing up and down the crack of his ass. "No, Jensen. No. Not one thought…,"

Jensen grabbed Jared's hair and pulled his head back. "Don't fucking lie to me," Jensen said in a low voice, then bit Jared's throat. "Unless my cock is in your mouth, you keep it shut, do you hear me?" Jared nodded and whimpered. Jensen bit at his ear before whispering, "Gonna fuck you. Fuck you dry and fuck you raw, until you won't even be able to think about sitting. And you're not. Even. Going. To. Think. About. Coming. Understand me?" Jared nodded again.

Jensen ran his hand over his cock twice, slicking himself with the precome that was leaking out of him. He held Jared back down into the mattress, lined himself up and pushed inside Jared hard. Jared let out a scream as Jensen breached him. "That's it. Fuck. Wanna hear you scream for me. Scream for me like you'd scream for her." He pulled almost all the way out, then slammed back in as hard and as deep as he could. "You're mine, god damn it. You get it?! Mine." Jared tried to nod in agreement, but couldn't move his head with Jensen holding him still. Jared knew that if it really got to be too much, he could use his safeword and no matter how angry Jensen was, he'd respect that. Jared knew though that Jensen would never really let anything happen to him. They'd played this game far too often. "Mine," Jensen chanted with every thrust. "Never gonna let anyone else have you. Never." Jensen began to break down as he thrust faster and harder into Jared. "Never share you with anyone. Mine. Always mine." He let out a loud sob as he came into Jared. Jared shuddered when he felt the warm ropes of come inside him. As his orgasm faded, he dropped his head on Jared's back. Jared could feel the wetness of Jensen's tears on him. Jensen took his hand from Jared's neck and wrapped his arms around Jared's waist. 

"Jen, baby. Come here." 

Jensen let go of Jared long enough to lug himself up onto the bed. Jared wrapped himself around Jensen. "Baby, I'm yours. Always yours." He kissed Jensen's forehead, his cheek, his mouth and licked his tears away. He gently took Jensen's hand and dragged it down his stomach. Jensen got the hint and his hand curled around Jared, his fist moving over the silk, slicked skin. His hand moved faster and faster. "Come on me, Jared. Mark me. Mark me with your come as yours." Jensen pulled Jared's cock away from Jared's body. Jared bucked up into his hand and let go a low moan as he coated Jensen's hand and stomach. Jensen ran two fingers through the come cooling on his body and put them into Jared's mouth, which Jared sucked at eagerly. 

Jared pulled Jensen in even tighter. "Jensen, I love you. I swear. I never even thought about fucking Genevieve, because I had you to come home to. I'd rather make love than fuck, anyways. Please believe me."

Jensen buried his head into Jared's chest. "I'm sorry," he said softly, Jared almost unable to hear him. "I just…you make me so crazy, Jare. So fucking crazy I can't stand it sometimes. I know it's just the way you are, but you're always all over everyone, hands everywhere." He paused and looked into Jared's eyes. "I only want those hands on me."

He kissed Jensen softly. "Jensen, baby. You never have to worry if these hands are going to come back to you. They have been spoiled by the feeling of your body under my hands, and it will always be that way. I love you, Jensen. Only you. For the rest of my life." Jared ran his hand through Jensen's hair. "Now, c'mon. Let's sleep." Jared rubbed Jensen's back until he was sure he was asleep, then closed his eyes and followed.


End file.
